frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
181 – The Instance: Mastery And Commander: The Far Side Of The World Of Warcraft
Big News Of The Week Mastery Means More Mojo In our last episode, we brought up the new, forthcoming statistic called “mastery”, and called for more details on it. Lo and behold, Blizzard provided us with a mountain of new details on mastery this week! It came in the form of a post from Eyonix, who wrote: With this system, we want to accomplish three things: give players more freedom in how they allocate talent points, simplify some of the “kitchen sinky” talents that try to do too much at once, and add a new stat to high-level gear that makes you better at your chosen role. Rumors And Scuttlebutt Magazine Makes March Mayhem The new issue of the UK edition of PC Gamer hit the shoppes and carts of London’s gamer community this week with a surprise that no one saw coming – a number of speculative changes to the political structure within World Of Warcraft that have not yet been confirmed by Blizzard. The PC Gamer guys know what they’re doing, and wouldn’t just guess this stuff in print, but since it is not yet confirmed information, it presents us with a challenge. Town Cryer Alistair N. writes: Hi Scott & Randy, just wondering, am i going to get my collection of battleground points swapped for honor points when they get rid of them in the next patch? Anonymous writes:My guild has a little problem. We have a really super nice elderly member who is always on time for raids, is eager to help out anyone, and is an all-around nice guy. He has several level 80s ranging from warriors to warlocks. However, as nice as he is, his DPS is really in the toilet, on every single alt he plays. We’ve helped him get gear on every one of his level 80s, hoping that one combination will jive with him, and all of the level 80s have gear scores in the high 5000s. But even his mage can barely pull 2.5k dps. I really like the guy, but every time we run with him, especially in ICC or Halls of Reflection, his low DPS is a contributing factor to wiping. I know everyone secretly hates running with him for that reason, but because he is such a consistent player, we find it hard to tell him anything. We’ve tried giving him tips, helping him with his rotation and enchants and gems and EVERYTHING, and he is always eager to learn and appreciative for the help…but nothing helps. What would you do if this person was a member of your raid team? Drop Of The Week A Penny Saved Is A Penny Pwned Do you visit FigurePrints to create your own unique character statue, or Printwarcraft to exercise your artistic talents and make your own character poster, or SwagDog to grab some personalized Horde and Alliance apparel? Well they’ve got a deal for you! FigurePrints, Printwarcraft.com, and SwagDog are currently offering a 10% discount on select custom World of Warcraft products until April 30. All you need to do is enter the promotion code Blizzard at checkout and you’ll instantly receive 10% off of your purchase of select merchandise. Category:The Instance